True love
by shonoshi
Summary: Whach as Naruto gives it is all for love


The old man was dying. All of his family and his last remaining wife were in the room with him. He had been on life support for the last few years. Today he took off all of the machines to save his great, great granddaughter. She had been kidnapped. The old man had never let down any of his loved ones in all of his life and when his grandson wife came sobbing into his room say that Hinata had been kidnapped he could not let anything happened to his grandchild.

Flash Back four hours ago.

He told Amy to watch the child as he stood up for the first time in twenty years. He slowly took the oxygen mask off and all of the other life supporting machines. He reached out and grabbed his cane that was standing beside the bed. He limped over to a stand that held his old armor. One of the servants came rushing over and helped him put his armor on. Reaching up he took down his special kuni. He turned back to his wife. "I will be back. Stay with her Amy." The old man then turned and ran towards the gate out of the compound. He reached deep down inside and assessed his Charka for the first time in twenty years.

The nija of the Village Hidden in the Leaves all felt his power flare. All of the older generation and some of the younger rembered that power. The Hokage looked up and then left his office with Anbu trailing him. The Hyuuga all so ran towards that Charka source.

The old man looked out of the front gate of his compound to see latterly hundreds of ninja standing in front of him.

The Hokage and the clan leader of the Hyuuga approached the old man. "Sir were are you going?"

The old man looked angry at being stopped. "I am going to get my grand daughter back. Now you can either help me or I will go through you."

The Hokage nodded his head. He had all ready sent ninja after the mans granddaughter but that would not stop the old man. "Very well lets go then. I have information that it is ninja from stone."

The old man body shock with rage at hearing that. His charka flared around him. Once again the Village demon was hunting out his prey. Once again The Golden Demon was released. The old mans hair grew out around him again. His hair grey for the last fifty years became blood once again. His face covered with wrinkles became smooth. His eyes dulled with age grew bright again. His muscles weakened with age grew powerful. The old man dropped his cane. He sniffed the air and then howled. He turned to the east and ran. The ninja that were going to trail him could not keep up with that speed.

Thirty minutes late the old man were upon the rescue force that the Hokage had sent out. He blew past them and continued one his way. Soon he was approaching the Rock nins that had kidnapped his great granddaughter. He slowed down and causally approached the camp the Rock nins had set up. He listened in on the conversations that the ninjas were having.

"I can't believe this little thing is related to the most feared demon of all the world. I can't wait until she is old enough to breed. Now the Village hidden in the Rock will have that kind of power as well. And to think she won't even get to have a choice in the matter. To bad he grandfather is dead. I don't think she will have a happy childhood." one of the ninjas was saying. Suddenly there was a kuni through into the camp. It just missed the ninja holding the baby by just a few inches. There was a flash of gold and then the Rock nins worse nightmare was standing in the middle of the group.

"If I were you I would give me the baby before I kill you all." Said the old man. The ninja holding the baby asked. "If I was to give you the baby girl will you let me live?" The old man nodded his head. The ninja gave the old man the baby. The old man face grew hard. "You may leave but let your Hokage know that if he ever tries this again my family will destroy your entire village. Now you can leave. However your friends lives are forfeit for trying to harm my granddaughter." The ninja turned and ran. He ran faster after hearing to horrible screams form his former friends.

The rescue force soon arrived to find the old man leaning against a tree breathing hard. Now he appeared like he had before. His great-grandson approached him and gently took the his child from him. The old man smiled at him and took to steps before grabbing his chest and passing out.

"Shit he's having a heart attack. We need to get him home as soon as we can." said one of the leaves nins.

Two hours later.

Shana finished her exam of the old man. She was the great granddaughter of Lee and Sakra rock. Some clamed she was a even better medic than Sakura or Tsunade. She sighed as she turned to face Amy and the rest of his family. "There nothing that I can do for him. He should of not taken off all of his life support like he did. He only has maybe at the most an hours left. I sorry!"

Amy smiled at the medic. "He did what he had to do for one of his precious people he did not care about his health. After all what kind of person would he be if he let them get his great-great-granddaughter."

The old man was listening. So he was to die. He opened his eyes and looked to the right were his night stand was. On it was a picture of him and all of his wives. He closed his eyes to remember.


End file.
